03Le fils de Ganondorf
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Un froid polaire s'abat sur Hyrule, les monstres anciens renaissent, il faut tout arrêter, avant que ne revienne le pire: Ganondorf.
1. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau venu...

Il galopait depuis des heures. La plaine était encore froide puisque le soleil venait de se lever. Enfin, les remparts du bourg d'Hyrule s'élevèrent à l'horizon. Il se demandait comment les Hyliens allaient le traiter. Bien qu'il soit en visite officielle, il n'en restait pas moins un Gerudo. Lorsqu'il passa le pont-levis, les gardes en faction le regardèrent d'un mauvais oeil. Quelle idée elle avait eu, Nabooru, de l'envoyer, lui. Pourquoi pas une femme ? Pour représenter le peuple Gerudo, une femme était bien mieux placée que lui. Mais elle avait dit qu'un homme se ferait sûrement entendre contrairement à une femme, malheureusement.

Il traversa la place du marché déjà bondée malgré l'heure matinale et arriva au château. Il fut stoppé devant la grille. Les gardes étaient d'une méfiance incroyable. Il attendit dix minutes avant de pouvoir passer. Il laissa son cheval au palefrenier qui venait à sa rencontre et suivit un laquais qui le conduisit à une chambre. On lui fit savoir qu'il rencontrerait la reine Zelda dans l'après-midi. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit.

Il se réveilla trois heures plus tard. Il prit un bain et se changea. Il mit un pantalon noir avec une cote de maille. Il remarqua qu'on lui avait porté un repas. Il mangeait quand des bruits venus de dehors lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur une cour ronde au centre de laquelle se trouvaient deux personnes, un homme et une femme. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup, à en croire les rires qui s'élevaient. Il était trop loin pour voir de qui il s'agissait et il s'en moquait. Il les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'une troisième personne vienne et leur dise quelque chose. Tous trois s'en furent mais, avant de sortir de la cour, la femme leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa une révérence puis suivit l'homme.

Il sursauta quand on toqua à la porte. Un serviteur entra et lui dit que la reine allait le recevoir. Il le suivit à travers tout le château et, après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva dans une grande salle avec des vitraux représentant des scènes de combats, de bénédictions et autres. Au fond de la salle se trouvait un trône sur lequel était assise une jeune fille blonde, d'une grande beauté. A sa droite, un jeune homme regardait un vitrail représentant un monstre et à sa gauche, une femme (habillée comme un homme mais ne portant pas d'armes) le regardait. Il l'avait reconnue : c'était la personne qui l'avait vue, dans la cour. Il était intimidé. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant les trois personnes.  
- Bonjour, dit la blonde. Je suis Zelda, reine d'Hyrule et voici Link et Amandine.  
- Bonjour vos Majestés, répondit-il. Je m'appelle Abdel, représentant des Gerudos.  
- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en ce château, Abdel. Vous pouvez vous relever.  
- Merci.  
- J'ai demandé à la reine Nabooru de faire venir un représentant de votre peuple car, puisque vous faites également partie d'Hyrule, vous avez votre mot à dire. Un représentant de chaque peuple vit au château. Vous serez chargé de m'aider dans ma tâche. Vous avez une question ?  
- Il y a vraiment un représentant de chaque peuple ?  
- Oui, vous les rencontrerez ce soir au bal que j'organise pour votre venue. Amandine, montre-lui le bourg. Je dois parler à Link.  
- Bien majesté, murmura la jeune fille.  
- Je vous retrouverai ce soir.  
Il s'inclina. Amandine s'avança devant lui.  
- Suivez-moi, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle le conduisit hors de la salle.

A suivre…


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Petit combat...

Ils sortirent du château et passèrent la grille sans prononcer le moindre mot. Abdel regardait Amandine du coin de l'oeil. Il finit par lui demander d'une voix faible :  
- Etes-vous Gerudo ?  
- Non. Je viens... d'ailleurs.  
- D'où ?  
- D'ailleurs, répondit-elle en montrant tout autour d'elle dans un grand geste théâtral.  
- Link, c'est le Héros du Temps ?  
- Oui.  
- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?  
- Sa femme, et le garde du corps de Zelda. Quand Link s'en va, je veille à sa sécurité. Le voyage a dû être éprouvant, si nous allions boire un coup à la taverne ?  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je suis Gerudo et...  
- Et il ne se passera rien.  
Arrivés sur la place du marché, elle l'emmena dans un bâtiment se trouvant à sa droite. L'enseigne indiquait : "A l'Hylien chantant"  
- Heu... Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?  
- Vous n'êtes jamais venu ici ?  
- Non.  
- Alors faites-moi confiance.  
Elle entra et il la suivit. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas grand monde. De nombreuses tables étaient vides. Ils s'installèrent à l'une d'elles et Amandine appela le serveur. Il les regarda et retourna à son occupation. Amandine se leva et alla le voir. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles et une expression d'extrême épouvante s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme. Amandine revint s'asseoir. Le serveur leur amena deux bières.  
- Que lui avez-vous dit ?  
- Oh rien... Buvez.  
- Merci. Qui sont les représentants ?  
- Link, le fils de Darunia, représente les Gorons, Nicolas représente les Kokiris, Rita Lia représente les Zoras, Link, mon époux, représente les Hyliens et Thomas représente les Sheikahs.  
- Le nom du représentant des Gorons c'est Link !?!  
- Oui. Son père l'a appelé ainsi parce que Link, mon époux, a aidé les Gorons.  
- Je comprends mieux.  
Ils finirent leur bière, payèrent et sortir juste à temps pour voir Link qui partait au galop sur une jument rousse. Il ne les vit pas.  
- Où va-t-il ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Zelda a dû lui demander d'aller voir quelque chose. Venez, allons marcher un peu.  
Elle le conduisit dans une rue sombre.  
- Où allons-nous ?  
- Il y a un petit coin bien par là-bas.  
Mais à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un homme se dressa devant eux. Quatre autres leur coupaient toute retraite.  
- Ça se passe toujours comme ça quand Link n'est pas là.  
- Qui sont ces gens ?  
- Je n'en sais rien mais ils vont bien gentiment nous laisser passer.  
- Vous oui, majesté, mais pas le Gerudo, dit l'homme devant eux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est un Gerudo !  
Abdel avait sa main sur les pommeaux de ses cimeterres.  
- Laissez-les-moi, murmura-t-il.  
- Bien.  
Elle s'éloigna et Abdel avança vers l'homme qui avait parlé en sortant ses lames. L'homme dégaina une épée et ils se battirent. Les quatre autres hommes sortirent leurs armes et se mêlèrent au combat. Abdel ne fournissait pas un grand effort. Il les assomma rapidement.  
- Bien, vous vous battez bien.  
- Je suis un Gerudo, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Je vais faire venir des gardes.  
- Non, pas la peine.  
- Comme vous voulez ! Rentrons.  
Ils retournèrent au château et se séparèrent en se promettant de se voir au bal. Abdel alla dans sa chambre et Amandine alla voir Zelda.

Amandine alla à la salle du trône. Zelda discutait avec Rita Lia. Elle s'inclina et demanda à Zelda pourquoi Link était parti.  
- Je lui ai demandé d'aller à la forteresse. Tu as remarqué qu'Abdel ressemble beaucoup trop à Ganondorf.  
- De quoi as-tu peur ?  
- De rien.  
- Bien sûr !  
- Que veux-tu dire par ça ?  
- Oh rien...

A suivre…


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Et tombe la neige...

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Le bal s'était bien déroulé. Link était revenu de la vallée Gerudo avec une surprenante nouvelle : Abdel était le fils de Ganondorf. Il était né trois ans avant le début du règne du seigneur du malin. Comme toute personne, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé ni où était son père.

Abdel et Zelda étaient dans une petite cour ronde et discutaient calmement. La température était douce et Link et Amandine étaient partis faire un tour à cheval.  
- Vous plaisez-vous ici, Abdel ?  
- Oui, mais le désert me manque et me manquera toujours...  
- Oui, je pense aussi...  
Zelda frissonna. La température venait de baisser subitement.  
- Il fait froid, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Etrange, on est en été.  
Une pluie fine se mit à tomber. Elle se transforma vite en neige. Zelda et Abdel rentrèrent se mettre à l'abri. C'était une tempête de neige qui se déchaînait dehors. La reine alla dans la plus haute tour, là où l'on voit tout Hyrule, mais la neige l'empêchait de voir au-delà des remparts.

A suivre…


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Résurrection déplaisante...

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. La tempête s'était calmée et Zelda pouvait voir que tout Hyrule était sous la neige. Elle vit également deux cavaliers, dans la plaine, se dirigeant vers le château au galop. Quand il furent près du pont-levis, une immense forme sombre se dessina à l'horizon. Plus elle approchait, mieux on distinguait ce qui la composait.  
Link et Amandine passèrent le pont-levis en ordonnant de le fermer. Zelda se précipita à leur rencontre. Quand elle fut devant les deux mariés, elle vit qu'ils étaient en mauvais état.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors et que vous est-il arrivé ?  
- On était dans les Bois Perdus, il s'est mis à neiger alors on voulait rentrer. Une fois dans la plaine, on s'est fait attaquer par surprise par Bongo Bongo, Morpha et les autres ! expliqua Amandine.  
- Sans la Masse des Titans, je ne peux pas tuer Volcania ! Sans le monocle de Vérité, je ne peux pas voir Bongo Bongo ! Mais je vais les chercher et je vais les tuer.  
Il fit ce qu'il avait dit et prit quelques gorgées de potion bleue, les deux amoureux y retournèrent. Link avait dit que personne ne devait les aider. Les monstres les attendaient. Morpha s'était approprié les douves, Bongo Bongo avait reculé à l'ombre du rempart, Volcania faisait des ronds dans le ciel avec Koume et Kotake et Ganondorf Spectral était debout et les regardait.  
- Tiens, dit Link en tendant à Amandine le monocle, tu prends Bongo Bongo et Ganon, je m'occupe des autres !  
- Si tu veux...  
Etrangement, les monstres attendaient qu'ils attaquent. Ganondorf Spectral ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Voici ses paroles :

_La Sagesse peut l'attirer,  
La Force peut l'envoûter,  
Le Courage peut le blesser,  
Mais seul le fils des trois peut le tuer._

-Tu n'es pas venu juste pour nous dire un poème, n'est-ce pas ?  
Pour toute réponse, le fantôme éclata de rire.  
Link se dirigea vers les douves et Morpha s'anima. Link vit que le monstre avait décongelé l'eau sur une dizaine de mètres et qu'il formait déjà des tentacules d'eau. Link attendit qu'il monte dans l'une d'elles pour l'attirer avec le grappin et lui donner des coups d'épée. Quand Morpha se décida à mourir, Link alla du côté de Volcania et des sorcières. Ceux-ci l'attaquèrent en même temps. Après s'être pris quelques jets de flammes et de glace, Link choisit de tuer Volcania en évitant les attaques des sorcières (et du dragon).

Pendant ce temps, Amandine se battait avec Bongo Bongo. Elle avait son sceptre dans une main et une épée dans l'autre. Elle finit par le tuer mais elle s'était pris quelques coups. Au lieu de s'en prendre à Ganon Spectral, elle alla aider Link. Elle se chargea des deux sorcières. Elle n'avait pas besoin du bouclier Miroir. Elle se concentra pour charger son arme de glace et lança l'attaque sur Koume. La sorcière faillit tomber de son balai, puis Amandine chargea son sceptre de feu et l'envoya sur Kotake. Comme sa soeur, elle faillit tomber de son balai. La jeune fille réitéra l'expérience et à la fin, exaspérées, les sorcières fusionnèrent et lancèrent une attaque de feu. Amandine la renvoya en tapant dedans avec son sceptre. Les sorcières la reçurent en pleine face et tombèrent au sol où Amandine leur donna des coups d'épée. Koume et Kotake moururent en même temps que Volcania. Link et Amandine se retournèrent vers Ganon Spectral et ce qu'ils virent les étonna qu'à moitié : Abdel était sorti pour les aider et était à quelques mètres de Ganon. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à un miroir. Link et Amandine se regardèrent dans les yeux et se précipitèrent pour l'éloigner du monstre. Amandine eut du mal à éloigner le jeune homme et Link avait commencé la partie de tennis avec Ganon. L'Hylien le tua rapidement. Tous trois rentrèrent au château.

A suivre…


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Devinette et découverte...

Il neigeait encore dehors. Link, Zelda, Abdel et Amandine étaient à la bibliothèque du château et tentaient de découvrir le mystère de la résurrection des monstres. Abdel demanda pourquoi l'un d'eux lui ressemblait. Amandine finit par lui avouer la vérité, malgré les réticences de Zelda.  
- Ton père Ganondorf est venu ici, il y a quinze ans environ. Il était à la recherche de la Sainte Triforce. L'artefact renferme la puissance des trois Déesses créatrices d'Hyrule. Ganon a presque réussi mais une seule partie lui est revenue, celle de la Force. Zelda possède celle de la Sagesse, et Link celle du Courage. Grâce à celle qu'il possédait, ton père s'est sacré seigneur du Malin et a renversé la famille royale. Pendant sept ans, ton père a gouverné. C'était le chaos. Link a réveillé les cinq sages endormis, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, et Nabooru. Pour ça, il a tué les monstres des temples. C'est ceux que tu as vus aujourd'hui. Celui qui ressemble à ton père n'est qu'une copie spectrale de Ganon. Puis il est allé défier Ganondorf et l'affaiblir pour que les Sages, aidés du Septième Sage, l'enferment dans le Sceau des Sages. Mais il a réussi à le quitter. Maintenant il est en enfer et il n'en reviendra pas. Je possède la partie de la Force.  
- C'est... c'est... vrai ?  
- Malheureusement. Ton père était maléfique. Je suis désolée, répondit Zelda.  
- Mais s'il y avait eu sept ans de chaos, on s'en souviendrait !  
- En tant que septième sage, j'ai un certain pouvoir sur le temps. Grâce à l'Ocarina du Temps, j'ai effacé cette période et je l'ai remplacée par une période de paix. Seuls Link, les Sages, Amandine, moi et toi maintenant sommes au courant.  
Un silence pesant s'installa.  
- Si on cherchait la signification des paroles de Ganon Spectral ? lança Amandine après un moment de silence.  
Tous acquiescèrent.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça donnait, déjà ?  
- "La Sagesse peut l'attirer, La Force peut l'envoûter, Le Courage peut le blesser, Mais seul le fils des trois peut le tuer.", récita Link.  
- La Sagesse, la Force et le Courage... Ça ressemble à la Triforce, murmura Zelda.  
- La Triforce, c'est nous !  
- Mais la seconde phrase n'a pas de sens, dit Zelda.  
- Exact.  
- La dernière phrase n'a pas de sens non plus.  
- Pas faux.  
- Amandine, tu pourrais utiliser tes pouvoirs pour voir le futur.  
- Soit.  
Amandine sortit. Elle revint rapidement en tenant dans ses mains un miroir rond de grande taille. Elle le posa sur une table et plongea son regard dedans.  
- Montre-moi notre futur.  
Une image, qu'elle était la seule à voir, la montrait avec Link, Zelda et Abdel dans le désert mais recouvert de neige.  
- Il faut qu'on aille dans le désert...  
- QUOI !?!  
- Bah oui... avec Abdel !  
- QUOI ?!?  
- Tu te répètes ! Toi, Link, Abdel et moi, on doit aller dans le désert, plus loin que les Colosses du Désert.  
- Soit, vous êtes d'accord pour y aller ? dit Link.  
- Oui. C'est chez moi, ne l'oubliez pas !  
- Mais je ne peux pas partir, moi, j'ai des responsabilités ! Je ne peux pas laisser le royaume comme ça, je suis reine !  
- Demande aux représentants de te remplacer provisoirement.  
- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas y aller ? questionna Abdel.  
- Mais je voudrais bien y aller mais j'ai des obligations !  
- Zelda, murmura Amandine, une de tes obligations n'est-elle pas de protéger le royaume et d'aider Link dans sa tâche ?  
Zelda ne trouva pas quoi dire. Dehors, la neige tombait encore et toujours.  
- Bon, d'accord...  
- Je savais que tu accepterais...

A suivre…


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : A la forteresse...

Deux jours plus tard, ils galopaient dans la plaine d'Hyrule dans la direction de la Forteresse Gerudo. La température n'était pas remontée au-dessus de zéro mais la neige ne tombait plus. Link portait la Tunique Zora et Zelda avait ensorcelé ses vêtements ainsi que ceux d'Abdel et d'Amandine pour qu'ils les protègent du froid. La longueur des journées ayant énormément rétréci, ils n'atteignirent la Forteresse Gerudo qu'au milieu de la nuit. Elle était recouverte de neige.  
Nabooru ne dormait pas, comme toutes les Gerudos. Quand elle vit les quatre compagnons de route, elle se précipita sur eux, plutôt sur Zelda.  
- Majesté, vous avez déjà eu le message que je vous ai envoyé ?  
- De quel message parlez-vous Nabooru ?  
- Celui qui dit que nous avons un serpent géant, pacifique certes, qui a besoin de soins que nous ne pouvons lui offrir indéfiniment et que la température a tellement baissé que mes guerrières, même les plus courageuses, ne veulent plus s'éloigner des feux !  
- Calmez-vous ! Inferno est ici ? dit Link.  
- Tu le connais, gamin ?  
- Oui. Je voulais vous le présenter mais il a brusquement changé d'avis. C'était il y a deux ans environ.  
- Conduisez-moi à lui, s'il vous plaît, murmura Amandine.  
- Bien, venez. De toutes manières, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur.  
Nabooru les emmena dans la forteresse dont les entrées avaient été bouchées du mieux que possible pour empêcher le froid d'entrer. Plus ils avançaient, plus la chaleur augmentait. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle. Le plafond était haut, les murs gravés de runes anciennes que seules les Gerudos, qui étaient toutes présentes, pouvaient déchiffrer. De nombreux feux étaient allumés pour chauffer et éclairer. Au fond de la salle une grande forme ronde était inerte. Il s'agissait du serpent, Inferno, qui était enroulé sur lui-même. On pouvait voir que des écailles lui manquaient, laissant la chair à vif. Amandine avança vers lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'à un mètre.  
- Inferno, murmura-t-elle.  
Le serpent remua.  
- Inferno, réveillez-vous !  
Le serpent leva la tête vers la jeune fille.  
- Bonjour Inferno.  
- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je me nomme Amandine. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.  
- L'autre jour, quand la neige a commencé à tomber, je suis sorti du sable où je vis car la neige, au début, fondait au contact du sable encore chaud. L'eau pénétrait dans le sol et, quand la température est encore plus descendue, le sol a gelé, scellant les portes de mon domaine.  
- Pourquoi votre peau est-elle dans cet état ?  
- Mes écailles ont besoin d'éléments présents dans le sol et sans eux, elles tombent. Mais est-ce bien Link que je vois là-bas ?  
- Oui.  
Link, entendant son nom, approcha et salua le serpent. Zelda se tenait derrière lui. Abdel, lui, était allé saluer ses amies. Elles étaient heureuses de revoir leur futur roi. Pendant que l'Hylien disait au reptile pourquoi ils étaient venus, Amandine avait sorti une bouteille contenant un liquide bleu. Vous l'aurez sans doute reconnue, c'était la potion fabriquée par le vieil apothicaire de Cocorico.  
- Ça va vous soulager.  
Et en disant cela elle avait mis quelques gouttes dans sa main et l'appliqua sur la chair à vif du serpent. Le serpent soupira de soulagement. Amandine en appliqua sur tous les endroits où les écailles manquaient. Elle remarqua que les écailles qui entouraient les trous étaient calcinées. Quand elle eut fini, il ne restait plus qu'un quart de potion dans la bouteille.  
- Ouvrez la bouche et avalez ça, dit-elle.  
Le serpent baissa la tête et ouvrit la gueule. Ses crochets se déplièrent et une goutte de poison se forma au bout de chacun. L'un des crochets était fendu.  
- Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
- Rien !  
Amandine mit de la potion dans sa main et frictionna le crochet cassé, puis versa le reste de potion sur la langue en V du serpent.  
- Merci.  
- Vous vous êtes fait attaquer par quoi ?  
- Rien !  
- Ne me mentez pas ! Vos écailles sont brûlées et votre crochet est cassé.  
- IL est réveillé ! IL m'a attaqué ! Son influence maléfique s'est étendue, ressuscitant les monstres les plus féroces ! Elle est sur tout Hyrule et s'IL atteint sa toute puissance, le pire de tous ressuscitera.  
- Le pire de tous ? Vous voulez dire...  
- Le seigneur de Malin !  
- C'est qui "IL" ?  
- Un monstre effroyable. IL s'appelle Kémadralig...  
- Comment le détruire ?  
- Impossible. Il y a très longtemps, le plus puissant de nous tous, n'a pu que l'endormir mais IL s'est réveillé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Il contrôle les montres qui revivent.  
- Quel pouvoir a-t-il pour inspirer une telle peur ?  
- IL contrôle la chaleur et toutes les choses naturelles qui la produisent : feu et lave.  
- Kémadralig est-il responsable de la vague de froid ?  
- Oui.  
- Merci pour les renseignements.  
- Je souhaite que vous puissiez le détruire pour de bon.  
- Merci.

A suivre…


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Désert de glace

Les quatre compagnons allèrent se reposer sur les conseils de Nabooru et, le lendemain, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils passèrent les Portes du Désert. Ils laissèrent les chevaux aux Gerudos. Le désert, habituellement tellement chaud qu'on ne pouvait tenir très longtemps, était recouvert d'une épaisse couche neige. On ne voyait plus la rivière de sable.  
- Tu crois qu'elle coule toujours ?  
- Les sables mouvants sont faits d'eau en grande partie, non ?  
- Donc, ils doivent être gelés.  
- J'en doute. Ne risquons pas de finir là-dedans, dit Link en montrant le lieu où il pensait que la rivière se trouvait. Utilisons le grappin. Vous en avez un, Abdel ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais pas nous, dirent Zelda et Amandine en même temps.  
- Alors prenez Zelda et je prends Amandine. Visez le poteau où est accroché le drapeau rouge.  
Link sortit son arme et prit Amandine par la taille avant de viser. Amandine s'accrocha à son cou. En moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire, ils étaient tous deux de l'autre côté de la rivière invisible. Abdel sortit son grappin et regarda Zelda. Ils étaient gênés. La reine avança vers lui et il la prit par la taille. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou du Gerudo et posa sa tête sur son torse. Abdel était rouge. Il respira ses cheveux blonds. Ils sentaient si bon. Puis il visa et tira pour rejoindre Link et Amandine. Il avancèrent en suivant les drapeaux et, à la tombé de la nuit, ils arrivèrent au Colosse du Désert. Ils décidèrent de dormir dans le temple mais en restant dans le hall, par respect. Ils se remirent en route avec le lever du soleil et marchèrent plusieurs jours en ne s'arrêtant que le soir pour manger et dormir. Puis ils arrivèrent à une grande étendue de glace. Un bruit étouffé d'eau qui coule se faisait entendre.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit une voie venue du ciel.  
Les quatre levèrent la tête en même temps pour voir une tache de lumière voler au-dessus d'eux.  
- Navi, c'est bien toi ? murmura Link.  
- Mais oui, gros bêta ! dit la fée en fonçant sur lui.  
Elle se frotta contre sa joue et celle de Zelda.  
- Navi, je te présente Abdel, le fils de Ganondorf. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas comme lui. Et voici Amandine, ma femme.  
- Tu t'es marié ?!?  
- Oui. Je t'aurais bien invitée mais je ne savais pas où tu étais.  
- Pardonne-moi mais ma tâche était finie.  
- Donc tu m'as laissé tomber !  
- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Ma tâche finie, je devais retourner dans la Maison des Fées pour appartenir à un vrai Kokiri !  
- Tu m'as...  
- Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! ordonna Zelda. Elle était partie mais maintenant elle est là alors ça suffit !  
En disant cela, elle s'était avancée sur la plaque de glace. Les trois autres l'avaient suivie.  
- Elle a raison. Pardonne-moi, je suis heureux de te revoir.  
- Oui, moi aussi.  
Mais la joie fut de courte durée. Ils étaient arrivés au centre de l'étendue de glace et la glace en question commençait à se fendre.  
- On ne bouge plus, dit Abdel.  
La glace céda sous leur poids et ils furent engloutis par un tourbillon. Ils se débattirent longtemps mais finirent par couler. Navi hurla leurs noms mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Quand ils disparurent de sa vue, elle voulut plonger car elle sentait au fond d'elle que Link était vivant.  
- Petite fée, ne fais pas de bêtise, viens.  
- Qui a parlé ?  
Une personne s'avança en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

A suivre…


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : "Je hais les Gerudos !"

Link se réveilla sur la rive d'une rivière souterraine. Il faisait sombre et il était seul. Il espérait que les autres avait eu plus de chance que lui. Il n'avait plus son bouclier et avait perdu plusieurs de ses armes, dont le grappin. Mais il avait toujours sur lui les Gantelets d'Argent. Bien qu'il ne porte que les Gantelets d'Or, il avait toujours sur lui les autres au cas où... Un bruit le fit sursauter.  
- Qui vient ? dit-il en sortant son épée.  
- Calme, ce n'est que moi ! répondit Zelda.  
- Zelda, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. Où sommes-nous ? Et où sont les autres ?  
- Plus bas, sûrement. Je ne sais pas où ils sont.  
- Alors retrouvons-les.  
Ils se mirent en route. Après vingt minutes de marche environ, il trouvèrent Amandine et Abdel encore endormis. Link réveilla sa femme et Zelda le Gerudo. Ils allaient bien eux aussi.  
- Qu'allons-nous faire ?  
- Descendre la rivière. L'eau doit bien sortir quelque part, non ?  
Ils se remirent en route. Il faisait de plus en plus noir. Soudain, quelque chose effleura Abdel.  
- Qu'est-ce que... !  
- Il fait trop noir pour identifier quoi que ce soit.  
- Regardez !  
Une lueur vacillante était apparue sur l'autre rive. Quelque chose passa devant eux et un dôme de lumière bleu se forma. Aucune magie ne pouvait être utilisée dans le dôme. Des flammes s'allumèrent révélant tout un peuple armé de cimeterres. Link tendit la main pour toucher la surface lumineuse qu'il avait devant lui.  
- Mieux vaut ne pas toucher, Hylien.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Abdel.  
- Silence sale Gerudo !  
- Qui parle ? demanda Zelda.  
Un homme s'avança. Il portait des vêtements de cuir.  
- Je suis Dèmtrav, serviteur de Kémadralig et roi de ce peuple. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?  
De toute évidence, il ne parlait qu'à Zelda et Link.  
- Je suis Zelda et voici Link.  
- Je ressens en vous une puissance magique incroyable. En elle aussi, dit-il en regardant Amandine. Puisque vous êtes hyliens, je vous laisse le choix à vous et à Link.  
- Quel choix ?  
- Ou vous vivez avec nous - car il n'y a pas de sortie - ou vous mourrez comme vont mourir ces chiens de Gerudos, répondit-il en montrant Abdel et Amandine.  
- Amandine n'est pas une Gerudo ! dit Link.  
- Mais bien sûr, je vais vous croire !  
- Vous avez quelque chose contre les Gerudos ? demanda Abdel.  
- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler aux imbéciles mais oui, je hais les Gerudos. Alors, vous avez choisi ?  
- Je préférerais... commença Link.  
- Vivre avec vous ! coupa Zelda en faisant signe à Link de se taire.  
- Bien. Emparez-vous d'eux deux !  
- Ne bouge pas ! murmura Zelda à l'adresse de Link.  
Les hommes de Dèmtrav pénétrèrent dans le dôme et attaquèrent Amandine et Abdel. Les jeunes gens se laissèrent faire. On les enchaîna et on mit à Amandine une sorte de collier incrusté de pierres précieuses. Elle hurla de douleur quand il entra en contact avec sa peau. Link avait du mal à contenir sa fureur. Le but du bijou était d'empêcher le porteur d'utiliser la magie.

A suivre…


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Triassdine et la folie même

Venez, dit Dèmtrav, allons à Triassdine.  
Le groupe se mit en marche. Les Hyliens devant et les prisonniers derrière, entourés de gardes.  
- Je ne connaissais pas votre peuple, pourquoi ?  
- Je vais vous conter la Légende et vous comprendrez tout. Il y a cinq mille ans, un groupe sheikah refusa de jurer allégeance à la Famille Royale d'Hyrule alors il fut banni dans le désert. Ils étaient des proies pour les Gerudos. Ces monstres ne voulaient pas qu'ils demeurent dans leur désert alors ils les tuaient. En tant que Sheikah, vivre à la surface leur était inconcevable mais le sable n'est pas le meilleur des sols, alors ils ont avancé encore et encore. Et ils ont rencontré Kémadralig. Il les a aidés, il leur a permis de fonder Triassdine, la Cité Souterraine dans la montagne, seul vestige d'un volcan mort d'avoir trop brûlé. En échange, ils devaient lui jurer allégeance. Ce qu'ils firent.  
- Pourquoi ne pas jurer allégeance à la Famille Royale d'Hyrule ?  
- Ils ne croyaient pas à la Triforce. Ce soi-disant artefact n'existe pas ! Si les Déesses avaient créé Hyrule, elles n'auraient pas regardé le monde se détruire sans rien faire. Car à l'époque, une guerre civile saignait le pays.  
- Vous ne croyez pas à la Triforce ! Mais le Héros du Temps, l'Epée de Légende, les Sages, le Saint Royaume...  
- N'existent pas ! Oubliez ces mensonges, c'est un conseil. Je vous présente Triassdine.  
Ils venaient de traverser un faux mur et se trouvaient dans le coeur du volcan aux dires de Dèmtrav. La ville avait plusieurs niveaux. Sur la gauche, la rivière souterraine coulait calmement et à droite, une fosse profonde et large avec de l'autre côté une étendue de pierres vierges. On conduisit Amandine et Abdel dans une cellule froide et sombre.  
- Dites, je voudrais parler à Link en privé, est-ce possible ?  
- Oui, suivez-moi. Vous pouvez circuler dans toute la cité mais n'allez pas là-bas, expliqua Dèmtrav en montrant aux nouveaux l'autre côté de la fosse.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Vous verrez demain.  
Il les conduisit dans la plus grande des maisons.  
- Voici ma demeure, vous vivrez ici le temps que soit construite une maison pour vous. Je vous laisse.  
- Merci.  
Une fois Dèmtrav sorti, Link laissa sa fureur éclater.  
- POURQUOI je devais les laisser s'en prendre à Amandine sans bouger ? POURQUOI avoir choisi de vivre comme ça ?  
- Link, tu es très doué pour sauver le monde mais pour réfléchir, tu es nul ! En liberté, nous pourrons les aider ! En liberté, nous pourrons le tuer !  
- Nous avons jusqu'à demain... murmura quelqu'un.  
- Qui est là ?  
Une jeune fille sortit de l'ombre. Elle était grande, rousse et avait les yeux verts. Elle avait le physique d'une Gerudo, donc la beauté des guerrières.  
- Je suis Morticia, la soeur de Dèmtrav. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis avec vous. Je crois à la Triforce et je vais vous aider, majesté, dit-elle en s'inclinant.  
- Comment savez-vous ?  
- On dit de moi que je suis folle, mais c'est faux. J'ai vu en rêve que les premiers Hyliens que je rencontrerais seraient la reine du monde du haut et son gardien, et les porteurs de la Triforce.  
- Vous savez où ils sont ?  
- Les Gerudos sont dans la geôle la plus horrible. Ils seront sacrifiés demain.  
- Amandine n'est pas une Gerudo !  
- Elle y ressemble beaucoup trop ! Ses oreilles sont courtes ou pas ?  
- Oui mais vous leur ressemblez aussi !  
- Je suis née ici !  
Link s'éloigna des deux filles en murmurant :  
- Je me demande ce que fait Navi...  
- Je ne me tourne pas les pouces !  
- Je n'ai jamais...  
Link se tourna vers les deux filles.  
- Navi ?  
La fée s'envola de la poche de Morticia.  
- Quand vous avez coulé, elle m'a dit de la suivre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors... expliqua la fée en se précipitant sur Link.  
- Dites-moi que vous êtes venu pour détruire Kémadralig, s'il vous plaît ?  
- Exact. Mais sans Abdel et Amandine, comment faire pour le tuer ?  
- Je vous aiderai.  
- Malheureusement, à nous trois, nous n'avons que très peu de chance de réussite.  
- Pour le moment, murmura Link en sortant une bouteille de potion verte, je vous demande juste d'aller voir Amandine et de lui faire boire de cette potion.  
- Vous dites cela comme si elle allait mourir avant l'heure mais le collier la videra juste de toute sa magie.  
- La mort par deux fois a tenté de l'emmener dans son sinistre royaume, expliqua Zelda, et par deux fois la magie l'a ressuscitée. Sans magie, elle meurt.  
- S'il vous plaît, vous êtes la soeur du maître des lieux, vous pourrez la voir.  
- Soit, j'irai.  
C'est ce moment que choisit Dèmtrav pour entrer.  
- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec ma folle de soeur. Ne l'écoutez pas, elle scande que c'est la fin de notre tribu, que notre Dieu va mourir... D'ailleurs en a-t-elle parlé ?  
- Non.  
- Allons cher frère, je ne suis pas si folle sinon tu m'aurais sacrifiée depuis longtemps. A moins que tu n'aies du coeur ? susurra Morticia en s'approchant de son frère et en lui caressant la joue.  
- Tu es folle ma pauvre, cria-t-il en la repoussant, et je m'étonne que tu sois ma soeur !  
- HAHAHA ! Et c'est moi que tu traites de folle ?  
- Qu'y a-t-il dans cette bouteille ?  
Morticia s'avança vers lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :  
- Ta mort mais... chut, c'est un secret...  
Et elle s'en fut en riant, laissant Dèmtrav sans voix puis il dit :  
- La folie l'habite depuis toujours... Mais elle a raison quand elle dit que j'ai du coeur. De nombreuses fois, on m'a demandé de la châtier et je n'ai jamais osé.  
- Je n'ai connu qu'une seule personne que tous les sentiments, hormis la haine, avaient quitté et aujourd'hui il est mort...  
- Et qui était-il ?  
- C'est une bien trop longue histoire...  
- J'ai toute la nuit...  
- Et moi j'ai sommeil.

A suivre…


	10. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : La prophétie

Morticia marchait dans les rues de Triassdine. Elle devait aller à la prison. Pour se réaliser, la prophétie avait besoin de la Triforce au complet et si la Mort venait à emmener l'un des porteurs ou "_le fils des trois_", comme le dit le texte, Kémadralig gouvernerait le monde entier ! Elle était devant la prison. Le bâtiment n'était pas très haut mais la geôle la plus terrible se trouvait plusieurs mètres sous ses pieds. Elle s'y rendit et renvoya le gardien.  
Deux personnes occupaient la geôle froide et sombre. Elles étaient enchaînées au mur.  
- Levez-vous.  
Le jeune homme se leva, mais la fille semblait trop faible pour faire le moindre geste.  
- Que nous voulez-vous ?  
Morticia avança vers le Gerudo.  
- Vous aider.  
La jeune fille se pencha sur Amandine et lui tendit la bouteille. Amandine entrouvrit les yeux, regarda la jeune fille et but le contenu de la bouteille. Quand elle l'eut fini, Amandine put se lever et remercia Morticia.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Une amie. Tiendrez-vous jusqu'à demain ?  
- J'ai perdu trop d'énergie, je serai morte avant le lever du soleil... Enfin, façon de parler...  
- Je suis venue vous dire que demain, vous devrez combattre car, si vous êtes enchaînés, Kémadralig prendra l'apparence de la personne que vous aimez le plus.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Kémadralig aime jouer avec les sacrifiés...  
- Ce sera un combat psychique alors...  
Amandine tomba à genoux en gémissant.  
- Saleté de collier ! murmura-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi nous aider ?  
- J'étais l'élève d'un prophète et il m'a dit un jour :

_Pour tous, Dame Folie vit en toi,  
Pour le destin, Dame Mort est en toi,  
Quand le peuple du haut viendra,  
Conscience de ton destin tu prendras,_

_Le Faux-Dieu se réveille,  
Les Déesses se meurent,  
L'être qui en toi sommeille,  
Et attend son heure,  
L'emportera._

Morticia se tut.  
- Dame Folie et Dame Mort ?  
- Je n'en sais pas plus. Je crois à la Triforce depuis le jour où il me l'a dit. Il a prédit aussi autre chose et je pense que ça vous concerne ainsi que Kémadralig :

_La Sagesse peut l'attirer,  
La Force peut l'envoûter,  
Le Courage peut le blesser,  
Mai seul le fils des trois peut le tuer._

- On le connaît, ce poème-là.  
- Possible car Kémadralig s'est réveillé après que mon maître l'ait dit et l'a tué.  
A ce moment-là la porte de la prison s'ouvrit et trois hommes entrèrent. Ils amenaient une vasque et un poignard.  
- Je vais vous demander de nous laisser, s'il vous plaît, Dame Morticia.  
Bien que l'homme fut plus âgé que Morticia, il s'adressait à elle avec un profond respect qui cachait en fait un certain dégoût à l'égard de Morticia.  
- Bien, mais avant de partir, je veux que vous enleviez le collier de la Gerudo.  
- Ce ne sont pas les ordres de Maître Dèmtrav...  
- Ce sont les miens !  
- Bien, Dame Morticia.  
L'homme enleva le collier grâce à quelques mots magiques.  
- Donnez-le-moi !  
- Mais...  
Morticia lui jeta un regard noir et l'homme lui tendit l'objet. Morticia s'en saisit et dit :  
- Je vous laisse messieurs les prêtres.  
Et elle s'en fut. Les prêtres s'avancèrent vers Abdel, lui prirent la main gauche et la perforèrent avec le poignard. L'homme serra les dents sans émettre le moindre bruit. Le sang qui s'écoula fut récupéré dans la vasque puis quand il eut fini, le prêtre se tourna vers Amandine et lui prit la main gauche pour lui prendre du sang, mais quand il vit la marque de la Triforce, avec l'un des trois triangles brillant plus que les deux autres, il eut un mouvement de recul.  
- Allez chercher Maître Dèmtrav.  
L'un des prêtres sortit et revint dix minutes plus tard avec le roi de la tribu.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Le signe interdit est sur sa main !  
- Quoi ?  
Dèmtrav prit la main d'Amandine et regarda le symbole puis il arracha le poignard des mains du prêtre et l'enfonça au centre de la marque. Le sang s'écoula le long de la lame.  
- Bande de trouillards ! Ne me dérangez plus pour de telles bêtises, est-ce clair ?  
- Oui, Seigneur.  
- Ça, il me le payera ! murmura Amandine.  
Puis il quitta la cellule suivi des prêtres qui avaient fini de récupérer le sang.  
- J'aime pas ce mec !  
- S'il touche à un seul cheveu de Zelda, je le tue de mes mains !  
- Très intéressant...  
- De quoi ?  
- Tu ne te serais pas, heu, comment dire ? Heeeeuuuu...  
- Bon tu parles ou je te fais parler ?  
- Essaye pour voir ! T'aimes la princesse, j'en suis sûre !  
- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu délires !  
- Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

A suivre…


	11. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Qui de Morticia ou de Kémadralig est le monstre ?

Plusieurs heures étaient passées. Link et Zelda n'avaient presque pas dormi mais a côté d'Abdel et d'Amandine, on aurait dit des marmottes. En effet, la dague qu'on leur avait enfoncée dans la main devait être empoisonnée car celles-ci enflèrent et les brûlèrent toute la nuit.  
Des soldats vinrent les chercher et les conduire de l'autre côté de la fosse qu'ils avaient entrevue quelques heures plus tôt. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de les attacher et s'en furent rapidement comme si la mort les attendait.  
Toute la tribu, ainsi que les Hyliens, était réunie. Le sang récupéré avait été jeté dans la fosse.  
Dèmtrav s'avança et regarda le fond de pierre. Il parla d'une voix claire et forte :  
- Ô Grand Seigneur, Maître de l'Horreur, de l'Enfer, Prince des Ténèbres, Dieu de la Haine et du Mépris...  
- Charmant, murmura Amandine.  
- Ô toi mon Maître, je suis ton serviteur, apparais !  
La température augmenta rapidement au fond de la fosse et le roc se mit à fondre se transformant en un lac de lave. Un jet de flamme s'éleva, touchant presque le plafond et une silhouette s'y dessina face à Dèmtrav. La chose avança vers le chef de tribu. Un pont de flamme se formait sous ses pieds. Lorsque la chose toucha le sol dur, elle prit l'apparence de Morticia. Dèmtrav baissa la tête et toute la tribu se mit à genoux.  
- A toi Seigneur, j'offre ces Gerudos !  
Mais Kémadralig ne l'écoutais pas. Son regard était tourné vers Zelda.  
- Je la veux, elle, dit-il en montrant la reine du doigt, la Sagesse.  
Zelda le regardait également et une grande terreur l'envahit.  
- Link, au secours !  
Link dégaina son épée et fit face au monstre qui prit la forme d'Amandine. Personne jusqu'ici n'avait remarqué l'extraordinaire lame que le jeune homme portait dans le dos.  
- Le Courage, murmura Kémadralig en faisant apparaître une épée dans sa main droite.  
- Tu ne l'auras pas, tu n'auras personne !  
Le Héros du Temps se jeta sur le monstre devant les yeux de toute la tribu pétrifiée. Kémadralig prit vite le dessus et Link se retrouva au sol. Le monstre allait lui donner le coup de grâce quand une voix douce et mélodieuse se fit entendre :  
- Non, Kémadralig, ne fais pas ça, susurra Amandine.  
- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.  
- Parce que je te le demande.  
Amandine s'était avancée jusqu'au bord de la fosse et avait une attitude très déplacée. On aurait dit qu'elle tentait de draguer Kémadralig.  
- La Force.  
- Exact. Viens donc me voir...  
- Proposition alléchante...  
- Alors ne refuse pas.  
Kémadralig s'avança vers elle et Link profita de cette inattention pour lui planter son épée dans le dos. Le monstre hurla de douleur et s'en fut dans le lac de lave. Amandine et Abdel rejoignirent Link et Zelda au bord de la fosse.  
- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ?  
- Non je ne crois pas mais vous oui ! Tous avec moi !  
Dèmtrav se jeta sur les quatre en hurlant de rage. Le reste de la tribu ne bougea pas.  
- Qu'est-ce que... ?  
Morticia alla près de son frère.  
- La Triforce existe...  
- NON !  
- Vous me le laissez, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Amandine avec un sourire terrifiant dont elle avait le secret.  
- Vas-y, ne te gène pas.  
Amandine ne se fit pas prier et se plaça face à Dèmtrav. Elle fit apparaître son sceptre et une épée.  
- A nous deux. J'avais dit que je me vengerais !  
Tous deux commencèrent à se battre.

Pendant ce temps, un dragon de lave se forma. Il était immense et avait, placé dans le dos, juste entre ses ailes, un cristal noir. Kémadralig avait pris sa véritable forme et se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant Link, Zelda et Abdel.  
- Fais diversion ! cria le Gerudo.  
Link avança et regarda le dragon qui rugit avec une telle force que Link perdit son bonnet.  
- Hey, mon bonnet ! J'y tiens ! Tu sais quoi, dit-il en se mettant en garde, tu me fais pas peur, bouffon !  
Le dragon se jeta sur l'avorton qui avait osé l'insulter. Link fut désarmé. L'épée tomba à quelques pas d'Abdel qui la ramassa. La poignée lui brûla la main mais il ne fut que plus déterminé. Il sauta sur le dos du monstre et tenta de planter l'épée dans le cristal mais elle ricocha. Une lumière blanche l'entoura et il sentit la puissance de la Triforce toute proche. Il recommença et, cette fois-ci, pénétra dans le cristal où il enfonça l'épée jusqu'à la garde. Kémadralig le fit tomber au sol à cet instant.  
- Non ! hurla-t-il, on a signé un pacte, je ne peux pas mourir !  
Une vieille, très vieille femme apparut. Elle portait un long manteau noir et avait les mêmes yeux verts que Morticia.  
- Oui, avec moi, mais je ne suis plus la Mort. Tout le monde meurt un jour, dit-elle en regardant Amandine achever Dèmtrav, même la Mort elle-même. Si tu as une réclamation à faire, c'est à la Mort que tu dois la faire.  
Morticia se plaça devant la vieille femme et lui prit la main. Une aura multicolore les entoura. Quand elle se dissipa, la vieille femme était morte et Morticia était vêtue d'un manteau noir.  
- Viens, la mort n'est rien.  
Et elle disparut. Kémadralig explosa en poussant un dernier rugissement.

- C'est fini !  
Un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre.  
- La grotte, elle s'effondre !  
- Venez !  
Navi venait de sortir de sa cachette. Les quatre amis la suivirent, imités par la tribu au complet. Ils empruntèrent des chemins tortueux et des rochers tombaient du plafond, menaçant de les écrabouiller. Link s'en prit un sur la tête et tomba évanoui. Du sang coulait d'une plaie profonde sur son front.  
- Link !  
Amandine s'agenouilla près de son époux et tenta de le réveiller en vain ! Zelda tendit les mains au-dessus de l'homme et le fit planer à quelques centimètres du sol.  
- On s'occupera de ça dehors !  
La tribu les avait dépassés. Ils se remirent en route pour être bloqués devant la sortie par un gros rocher qui venait de tomber. Il ne restait plus que Zelda, Abdel, Amandine et Link. Tous les autres étaient sortis à temps.  
- Je ne veux pas finir mes jours ici !  
Amandine s'avança vers le corps inerte de son mari et lui enleva ses gantelets d'or. Puis elle regarda la ceinture de Link pour lui prendre les gantelets d'argent. Elle lança à Abdel la paire en argent et enfila ceux en or avant de se placer devant le rocher. Abdel l'imita et tous deux poussèrent le rocher. Au début, rien ne se passa puis le rocher bougea, offrant un passage suffisamment grand pour laisser passer une personne. Ils sortirent juste au moment où le plafond s'écroulait totalement. Navi se précipita sur eux.  
- Vous êtes vivants ! C'est merveilleux.  
Mais personne ne se réjouissait. Tous regardaient Link, qui était maintenant étendu sur le sable humide, Amandine et Zelda à genoux près de lui.  
- Je ne peux pas le sauver. Seule une fée royale le peut, murmura Zelda.  
- Alors téléportez-vous au temple du désert ! Il y a une fée là-bas !  
Zelda sortit l'Ocarina du Temps. Il était fendu.  
- Oh non ! Sans cet instrument, je ne peux rien faire.  
Amandine explosa en sanglots.  
- Ça veux dire qu'il va mourir ?  
- Oui. Il est mortellement blessé.  
- Vous connaissez le chant pour appeler Inferno ?  
- Heu... oui.  
Amandine prit l'Ocarina des Fées de Link.  
- Alors appelez-le !  
Zelda s'exécuta et Inferno arriva quelque temps après.  
- Conduis-nous, Link et moi au Colosse du Désert !  
- Grimpez !  
Inferno avait vu l'état de Link et ne songea pas à discuter. Zelda fit voler le corps de Link sur le dos du serpent où il fut rejoint par Amandine. Inferno s'enfonça dans le sable.  
- Il va réussir ou pas ?  
- J'espère qui oui.  
- Et nous, qu'allons-nous devenir ?  
C'était un jeune garçon, presque un enfant qui avait parlé. Zelda essuya une larme et dit :  
- Vous pouvez me jurer allégeance et intégrer Hyrule ou vivre votre vie.  
- Vous jurer allégeance, à vous ?  
- Oui car je suis Zelda, reine d'Hyrule.

La tribu se mit en route, guidée par la reine et Abdel. Ils mirent plusieurs jours pour atteindre la forteresse Gerudo. La température était remontée, rendant le voyage plus inconfortable. Une fois là-bas, ils furent accueillis par Link et Amandine.  
- Link ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- J'ai plus mon bonnet et une grosse migraine mais ça va, merci. Amandine m'a dit que l'Ocarina était fendu ?  
- Plus maintenant, répondit Zelda en sortant un ocarina intact. La magie des Déesses a fait son effet.  
- Auto-réparant, c'est mega top trop cool ce truc !  
Les trois personnes qui l'entouraient regardèrent Amandine bizarrement.  
Ils décidèrent de passer quelques jours chez les Gerudos. Les nouveaux Hyliens, eux, partirent tout de suite, pris d'une curiosité intense pour le monde.

A suivre…


	12. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Déclaration

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Abdel et Zelda étaient sortis regarder l'éclat de la lune, toujours pleine, pendant que les autres festoyaient dans la forteresse.  
- Zelda, quand le monstre vous a regardée, j'ai eu pour la première fois de ma vie une véritable peur.  
- Et quand tu as sauté sur le dos de Kémadralig, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir !  
- Vous...  
- Chut, murmura Zelda en posant la main sur sa bouche, tutoie-moi.  
- Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue.  
- Moi aussi, je m'aime ! Non, non je blague. Je t'aime également.  
Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Abdel et Zelda se marièrent (mais il plut le jour du mariage, allez savoir pourquoi) et eurent des jumeaux.

FIN


End file.
